


My hummingbird

by carrotdiamond



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 8gyu, Gyuhao, M/M, Sad, Songfic, but it has its beauty, im insecure abt this one, kinda angst, minghao comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: It's autumn but Mingyu fells like it's winter and misses the summer.Crossposted on Social Spirit





	My hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Well, that's not my style of fic  
> It's short, but I hope you like it  
> .

Here, at my house's garden, I wait for you… The one who…

 

I stare at the dry leaves on the ground looking for some solace, but that does not exist. I take a handful of them in the hope of feeling full as you once made me feel.

I get up from the bench and watch the leaves that keep falling and piling up on the floor like a beige carpet on which I step.

I'm lonely on this cold autumn night, just like that one where we met.

For each leaf that falls, I recall a memory of the two of us.

 

Oh, how I miss a hummingbird!

 

I look at the palm of my hands and they seem too empty without the dry leaves, just like my heart in pieces.

 

Why did you leave? Cruel. You loved me, you captivated me, you kissed me, then you flew away…

 

In that season that has no colors, you painted my world with the colorful palette of your love, making the spring happen in my life.

Do you remember the summer? Both of us, dancing, when you said I was the prettiest flower in this garden.

How can a flower live without it's hummingbird? Minghao, come back! I'm begging you!!

 

When will you come back?

You're not returning, but when will you come back?

 

I miss you so much!

 

Winter knocks on the door.

You said the cold was a bad moment.

I am freezing.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> I'm so insecure!  
> I'm sorry if there are any typos or mistakes.


End file.
